


Baby Goodnight

by softyooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyooh/pseuds/softyooh
Summary: premise: homemaker!yoohyeon + cop!minji





	Baby Goodnight

Years of training from her girlfriend had made Yoohyeon sensitive to every little sound. Her eyes shot open and she instinctively jumped out of bed when she heard the clicking of the door lock. Approaching the source of sound with utmost caution, Yoohyeon calculated her steps, gently landing them each time, a bat in her hand. 

Her eyes peered through the corner, into the kitchen. 

A familiar tired figure slouched by the kitchen counter. That was when Yoohyeon felt herself breathing again, her whole body now relaxed. Her girlfriend was finally home. But she hadn’t meant to fall asleep in the first place. 

Yoohyeon pondered on how she was going to welcome her tired girlfriend home. She watched the cop drag herself to check the usual spot of the kitchen, where she knew Yoohyeon would prepare her a late night supper. This time it was a home cooked potato soup, sweet, nutritious and filling. 

“My girlfriend’s the best.” The cop smiled to herself as she wolfed down the soup, ignoring how cold it had turned. She did not want to wake her sleeping girlfriend with the microwave and she was used to it anyway.

But that pained Yoohyeon. A lot. 

“Minji,” She chided softly, walking over to the cop by the counter, wrapping her arms around the shocked cop, cheek to cheek. “I told you to not eat your food cold. Heat it with the microwave.”

“Yooh?” Minji placed the bowl back down on the counter and turned her head sideways to plant a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. “Good morning…”

Her voice trailed off. The two glanced at the clock. It was two in the morning and the thought twisted Minji’s heart. “I’m sorry, I tried to get off work as soon as I could-“

“Minji, I understand.”

Of course she did. She knew the cost and pain of having a cop like Minji as her girlfriend from the very start. But she wished Minji did not have such a dangerous job, to put her life on the line each time she clocked in for work. Even so, their love had gotten them this far, a solid two years into their relationship. 

Minji felt secure against her girlfriend’s body, the comfort of home welcoming her exhausted body. But the comfort was disrupted when Minji’s stomach growled.

“You didn’t eat earlier?” Yoohyeon frowned, releasing her arms from Minji. 

Minji sighed, her weak hand reaching for the bowl. She took a sip.

“I did…” Yoohyeon knew she was lying. Minji’s shifty eyes gave it away. 

“Today was crazy,” Minji tried to switch the topic. 

If by ‘crazy’, she meant ‘exhausting’, then Yoohyeon could tell. What was a face of beauty that Yoohyeon fell for, was now a sagged expression, her shoulders dropping. Yoohyeon noticed the deepening of wrinkles around Minji’s eyes each time her girlfriend forced a smile when Yoohyeon welcomed her home. And Yoohyeon blamed herself for it. If only she hadn’t been too greedy, urging Minji to get an office job, Minji wouldn’t be coming home as late as two in the morning, Minji wouldn’t push herself hard to get herself promoted. 

“Minji…” Yoohyeon’s voice cracked. 

“Some idiots- I’m sorry. Excuse me. Some muggers tried to rob the convenience store down our street earlier, some were armed.” Minji was quick to cut in, knowing too well what her girlfriend was going to say. She didn’t want Yoohyeon blaming herself again. “It was crazy, chaotic but I took them down barehanded.”

_Armed. Barehanded._ With the way Minji was speaking so casually, sometimes even awkwardly swinging her arms slowly, Yoohyeon felt something was off. “Minji, let me see your shoulder.”

“Huh?” Minji choked on her soup. She had obviously realised her mistake to mention about what happened earlier. While Yoohyeon stared at her, too worried and furious for words, Minji finished her soup and swallowed. “It was a light graze, I swear.”

“So they shot you.” 

“No, no. Just a light graze, no biggie.” Minji shook her head, turning her body to face Yoohyeon, her hand holding her worried girlfriend’s. “Don’t worry babe.”

“Don’t worry?” Yoohyeon scoffed, her eyes were red under the dim kitchen light. 

Minji winced, not from her injury but from the pain gnawing at her heart. “It didn’t hurt.”

“It was a bullet. And it didn’t hurt? A bullet?” Yoohyeon didn’t want to show her bottled up worries to Minji. She knew how difficult thing already were for her exhausted cop girlfriend. But she hated it. She hated that Minji was always the one putting on a brave front, like she didn’t know that there was a chance she wouldn’t make it back home. 

“Some injuries are bound to happen.” Minji said, taking her hair out of its tie and combing through it with her fingers. “It didn’t bleed a lot, though. There wasn’t a pool of blood.”

“So you bled.” Yoohyeon felt her own heart bleeding. 

Minji couldn’t respond. “I love you, Yoohyeon.”

Yoohyeon knew she would always say that, it was the default response whenever Minji made her worried sick. And it worked every single time. 

But this time, Yoohyeon felt herself hesitating. She had so many things to say in response. She wanted to say that she loves Minji too. She wanted to ask Minji to never leave the house earlier than she could wake up. She wanted to beg Minji to never leave for work, just in case she didn’t come back. 

“I understand if you find it hard to say it back,” Minji wiped the tears off her shaking girlfriend. She stood, her forehead resting on Yoohyeon’s, their noses rubbing against each other. It felt like Minji was trying to connect with her. 

The two shared a moment of silence. 

“I love you too, Minji.” Yoohyeon laughed softly, more tears came pouring out when she couldn’t bare the silence any longer. She turned her face away. “Go bathe, silly. You stink.”

Her girlfriend was stinking of _blood_ but of course Yoohyeon left out the rest of her sentence. 

“I will wait up.” 

That, Minji was skeptical. She knew how well the other would always end up asleep whenever she came out of the bath, asleep on Minji’s side of the bed. But she went along with it, nodding as she walked down the hallway. 

This time however, when Minji got out, she was surprised to see Yoohyeon awake, her eyes blinking rapidly, in an effort to stay awake.

“Goodnight, Minji.”

She felt the warmth of Minji pressing against her back. “Baby, goodnight.”

Those were the words that Yoohyeon rarely heard. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted by me on twitter :D  
> twitter: @softyooh


End file.
